The invention relates initially to a process for producing a paraffin-based object, in particular a candle, with a proportion of a perfume.
Production processes of this kind are known. For example, a desired perfume, for example an essential oil, is added to the paraffin base substance of a candle. On account of the very limited solubility of such perfumes in paraffin, it is however not possible to achieve much more than a concentration of 2 to 3%, with reference to the volume, in such a candle in respect of perfumes. In addition, the solubility of perfumes in paraffin is strongly temperature dependent. If the perfumes are introduced into liquid paraffin, there is also the risk that on recrystallising of the paraffin, these perfumes are forced out of the substance system. The perfumes may separate out as an oily film on the outer layer of the candle.
In order to create the specifically desired aroma, it is as a rule known to mix a multiplicity of perfumes as individual compounds. Typically, 20 to 40 individual perfumes are frequently brought together into a specified aroma flavour. The mixture results in a solvent, which itself may be an aromatic substance but may also be odourless. This solvent may also function as a fixing agent, with reference to its fixing effect in regard to the individual aromatic substances. The concentration in the fixative may vary. In connection with the present application, reference is made to the weight proportion of the perfumes themselves.
A major proportion of candles are made from the technological point of view in accordance with the powder press process. Here it is only possible to introduce perfumes in so far as a paraffin compact is provided with an appropriate dipped layer, in which a perfume is worked in. Also, the dipped layer consists substantially of paraffin. In this however, the limited solubility of perfumes in paraffin, already mentioned, sets in like manner the limits. With reference to the overall mass of a candle manufactured in this way, only a very small concentration of perfume or a very limited fraction of perfume can therefore be achieved according to this process.
It has also been attempted to introduce perfumes, which as a rule are provided as an oily substance, by spraying into solidified paraffin material, namely paraffin powder particles. In a subsequent press stage, the circumstance has however then come about that these fluid perfumes function during a press stage as a separating medium between the individual paraffin particles and it is not therefore possible to achieve the desired solid compacts.